Casting Call Crush
by Ififall
Summary: A/U - Mason's just been dumped. He goes to Sinema alone, and begins to cheer up when a mystery stranger sends him free drinks, but who is it?
1. Chapter 1

Two years.

Two years down the drain. He knew that normal people should be crying in a tub of ice-cream. But for some stupid reason, he told himself that he could pull. That's how Mason found himself at Sinema. Only feeling extremely out of place staring at the six foot tall, white muscular hotties that wouldn't give him the time of day. He ends up talking to a shorter, awkward guy dressed in Khaki called Clay. They're talking about the old Omen films, when the bartender passes him a drink.

"I didn't order that" Mason said.

"I know, it came from some guy" The bartender said.

* * *

He can see Clay roll his eyes from jealousy, before Mason can even look across the bar, Clay grabs his arm, talking about taking him back to his place, asking about what movie he wanted to watch with him.

"I'm good here. We can talk here, I can show you clips on my phone..." Mason's voice trailed off, but his associate was taking him to the side of the room. They kissed a couple of times. Mason was trying to distract him with horror film phone clips, casually moving away as Clay brushed against his thigh.

"Hey there, another drink!" The bartender said, coming up to them, but only serving a drink to Mason. "The Bar's beginning to close"

"Well maybe you could show me who this big spender is, see you around Clay" Mason said using that excuse to make a clean getaway. He goes back to the counter and asks again. The bartender lazily points to a tall blonde guy with biceps the size of Jupiter.

* * *

"He's called Brett I think" The bartender said. Mason follows him out and gently taps him on the back, he's too short touch his shoulders. This guy turns around and stares at him like he's a homeless guy that just crawled to him on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Hi are you Brett?"

"Who's asking?"

"I umm...thanks for the drinks by the way. Maybe I could return the favour and we could go out somewhere?" He asked.

* * *

He's really think he's got a chance as Brett smiles, but that turns into a smirk, then cruel laughter. Mason shakes his head and stares open mouthed. But the guys around him already figure out what's happening, and Brett's friends start laughing too.

"Woah, no. God no. I don't fuck black guys. You couldn't have me even if you paid me"

"But...drinks? I mean you sent a couple of drinks?"

"No, fugly, I didn't send you a drop. I wouldn't even fuck you while drunk. You're just...yuck...and way too fat for me" Brett shrugged as another friend smirks and passes him his jacket. Mason's face burns with embarrassment. To get away from the laughter he runs right back into the club.

* * *

"Sorry! We're closed" The same bartender says as the other staff start to leave.

"YOU!" Mason barks. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

"What?" He says turning around to face him.

"Don't _what_ me! Was it fun? Watching me become that delusional chasing Brett out of the club. I've never been so ashamed! He had no idea what the fuck I was saying!"

"Maybe I got confused"

"Fuck you! You just got off on watching me making an complete ass out of myself. I guess I'll be seeing that on YouTube shortly" Mason huffed beginning to walk out.

* * *

"Wait!" The bartender yelled.

"Go to hell!" In record speed the bartender's at the door gently leaning against it.

"I can show you who really sent those drinks. He's in my office. he's a little shy and would like to introduce himself" The bartender said. "Leave all the doors open, if you don't believe me" He shrugs.

Suspicious, but curious, he follows him into the office. There's lots of change in stacks, and paper- work on top of a bright red leather chair. There's a wolf picture on a Grey office cabinet and a picture of Dominick Cruz as champion on the right hand side of the wall. Other than a disco ball hanging above them, the room is empty.

* * *

"Hello?" Mason asks thin air, confused.

"Hey!" The bartender said shrugging and holding out his hand. "I'm the guy that kept buying you drinks! I'm Scott by the way, part-time manager when my best friend has to jet set!"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Mason asked stepping away from him in surprise.

.


	2. Were have I seen you before?

He's stepping out of the door when Scott holds his hands up apologetically.

"No, no! I'm sorry! This isn't a joke. I just...wanted to speak to you. You know...get to know you. Then Clay showed up" He walked past him and quickly came back with a bar-stool.

"You can help yourself to my chair" He said raising his hand at the bigger red one.

"Okay but, leave the door open" Mason asked. He got up and opened the door wider before sitting back down. "You could have just told me, rather than literally point the finger at Brett. The guy looked at me like I was walking faeces" He shuddered slighly, and folded his arms.

* * *

Brett is human feces! I'm sorry he treated you like that. I was just...too nervous to say anything" Scott told him.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, cute guys do that to me"

"Spare me that cow manure! I doubt an average Joe like me gets your blood pressure high!" Mason chuckles, playing around with the papers on the table, but taking sneaky looks at Scott. He doubted this guy had ever been rejected in his life. He was quite tall. Broad shouldered, tanned. Currently wearing a tight black V neck that hugged every muscle of his upper body. Navy jeans and expensive timberlands finished the look. He watched him silently fiddle with his thick shiny jet black hair.

This guy couldn't really be interested? It had to be just lust. Mason told himself.

* * *

"To keep my blood pressure down, maybe we could go out for smoothies sometime? You know for health reasons?" Scott asked tapping the table.

With a pursed smile, the slightly younger man leaned over and touched his arm.

"If the club's empty, we can do more than that?" Mason asked. He wanted to sound more assertive, but he wasn't good at this. Even in his relationship with Corey he was too shy to make a pass regularly. Towards the end he was pretty sure that he was invisible to the chimera. They lived completely different lives. Luckily this "Scott" seemed to understand exactly what he meant. He shut his eyes for a brief second before shutting and then locking the office door.

"Are you sure?" The manager asks standing by the desk with his hand in his pockets.

"Yeah why not? Apologies, I'm shit at this kind of thing, that's why my ex..." Mason starts to say. In what feels like lightning speed, Scott has walked him over, and pinned him against the wall, roughly kissing him on the neck. The human grins, gently running his hands over his stomach before fumbling around the guys jeans. For a brief moment he feels fangs tickle his neck. He doesn't get time to react to that, as his one nighter goes to the bottom drawer and empties it out on the table.

* * *

"I..I don't think we're gonna need that many condoms!" Mason laughed.

"Oh...yeah, it's just easier to dump everything on here, saves more time" Scott said. The human stares at what looks like hundred of condom and different tubes of lubes along with vouchers, keys a small pistol and handcuffs. Mason frowned at them while the other man, took his trousers off.

"Don't worry I won't be using them" He points, as if reading his mind. "I'm not that kinky!"

"So, what are you?...I'm guessing a Coyote or something?" Mason asked as runs his fingers . along the other guys crotch. He moves his hand away as the supernatural picks and checks a condom before rolling it on.

* * *

"How do want this? Against the wall? On the chair?" Scott asks.

"On the desk is fine"

"Sure" He says starting to sweep everything off.

"No, I mean, you can just bend me over it. It's gonna be too awkward on the desk" Mason said fiddling with his own trousers. He's nervous, he's glad that Scott hasn't mentioned it. His heart is beating so hard, that they both can hear it. The manager gently takes his hand places him against the desk and waits. Obediently he takes his trousers down, he expects Scott to peel his boxers off but he doesn't. He turns around to him and sees him touching himself through the condom.

* * *

"We can just watch TV if that's better. We've officially got UFC fight pass!"

"I can do this...it's fine" Mason said awkwardly taking his boxers off. His clothing barely reaches his ankles before he feels his fingers inside him slippery from lube. He leans further to take the fingers widening him slowly while the other arm gripped his hip.

"If anything hurts too much, tell me and we'll stop okay?" Scott says over his shoulder.

"What are you?"

"A Werewolf?...I'm hoping you're not a were-facist or anything?" Scott laughs.

"No, I was just wondering"

"Cool"

* * *

"What type of..." His words were cut off as Scott entered him, he clenched the desk tensing his shoulders at that primary intense feeling of penetration. He breathes sharply, telling himself to relax as his "partner" places a firm hand around his hip, while pressing on his shoulder. For a moment he wishes, he gotten a little more experience before this moment. Maybe he should have dragged Kira out to more clubs and talked to more guys. Googled dirty talk and gotten in more practise?

He grips his wrist and steadies himself with his elbow on the table while the manager is licking is neck whispering how hot he is. He feels claws scratch against his thigh. The unbelieveable strength as his bicep curled arounsd his waist and brought him closer, his dick inching in further. Slight pain, but a discomfort that he could literally ride. He reached around and stroked Scott's ass, timidly slapping it for a reaction.

A hoarse roar and a few manic thrusts later and the were pulled out. Mason checked himself for blood, there didn't appear to be any. They both got dressed and the human checked that he had all of his things.

* * *

"Beta" The manager blurts out.

"What?"

"You began to ask what type I was"

"You've got a good memory, wanna tag along for my job interview tomorrow?" Mason questioned.

"Ahhh..I've got work unfortunately but let's keep in touch" Scott said opening the drawer and taking out a green post it note. Mason stares at it. He doesn't see the point. After tonight, why would he want to come back to Sinema?

"I'll see you around"

"Yeah? Okay? So I don't even get a name?" Scott says eyebrow raised.

"You fucked me so hard, I don't think that I can remember it" Mason grins.

* * *

The next morning, Mason gets up bright and early, he's always made it a point to turn up at job interviews at least ten minutes early. He gets into the waiting room, and checks out company information on his phone, just in case the information had changed on the website. He gets greeted by the receptionist, Erica. He sat down in the comfy purple chairs until his name was called.

"Hello there, you must must be Mason come in and meet the gang!" A very happy guy in a suit shakes his hand and introduces himself as Stilinski. He leads him in. He meets Kira, a friendly asian girl, with a smile that makes him sweat. He moves on to a slightly younger blonde guy called Liam, who stares him down and doesn't offer or shake his hand.

"Ignore him, bad day, bad month, bad life" Stilinski whispers, and here's my best bud! The brains behind the hottie that is me! This is my ride or die, the Todd to my Bojack, say hi to Scott!" Stilinski introduces. Mason looked up praying that it wasn't him, but it was, the hair was neater, he was dressed smarter but it was definately him... Mason wanted to throw up, and started looking for the nearest door.

"Mason? Nice to match a name to face. Please take a seat" Scott asks with an alarmingly bright smile that makes the interviewee too worried to think straight.

* * *

The End! Thanks for reading!


End file.
